Thirst for Power: Seireitou Hyuga trains Seireitou Uchiha
Training Quest: Moving Out Seireitou Hyuga told him to pack his bags and prepare for the training, he would travel with seireitou for his training. "Seireitou, are you sure about this?" asked his father, Itachi. "Yeah, im sure, after all...." seireitou looked at his hand and thought, "how else will i get strong enough!". He had packed his bags and met seireitou hyuga at the gate along with Ryun. "Take good care of my student, seireitou" he said. "Dont worry, my training will be tough, but, i know that your family and Itachi's family have proved yourselves to be very powerful, i have no doubt, but after my training, Luke might be alittle overshadowed" said seireitou laughing. "I doubt it, ill be training luke to be even stronger" said Ryun. "Then i wish him luck" said seireitou as seireitou uchiha came to the gate to meet him. "Hi Seireitou-sensei, are we going?" he asked. "Yeah, did you say goodbye to everyone?". "Yeah, im all set!" said seireitou uchiha. "Alright well, goodbye everyone!" said seireitou uchiha as did seireitou-sensei. On the way, seireitou-sensei began talking, "Well, uchiha, tell me, whats your resolve?" asked seireitou-sensei. "What do you mean?" asked seireitou. "Well, why do you fight?, why do you want more power?" asked seireitou-sensei. "I just need it, thats my answer" said seireitou. "Whatever, well, lets get a bit to eat at Konohagakure's resturant and we'll talk about your training outline, but first.." said seireitou as he used Rejection of Fate to deny and remove Itachi's seal. "We'll work on that curse mark, like i had to" Outline of Training They both arrived at Konohagakure and ate at a famous resturant over there. "So Sensei, whats the plan?" asked seireitou. "Well, lets break it up, you are an uchiha so we need to work on your sharingan and mangekyou sharingan, but also on mastering your curse mark. That should take about a good 2 months. After that, i have some special jutsus ill be teaching you, such as the one that Ryun knows, the Chidori. That might be a productive 3 months for all those ninjutsus. After that, we will go over genjutsu and taijutsu and much more but that is for later, for now, we will work on the curse mark, sharingan and a few new ninjutsus. The Training Begins The Curse Mark They traveled to a remote area in the Land of Fire to start training. "Okay, well first, ill explain to you about that mark you have, it is called a Curse Mark, i one time had one given to me by my former teacher, Orochimaru, but he died so i no longer have it but i mastered and learned to use both of the levels or states of the curse mark" said seireitou-sensei. "States?, you mean there is more then one?" asked seireitou. "yes, 2 to be presise but.... Orochimaru, only to me, taught me about a level 3, beyond the average levels, and now, ill pass that on to you" said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou Uchiha could only smile. Releasing the Mark "The first step to releasing the curse mark is to allow your will to be taken over by thirst for power so the curse seal will activate." said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou uchiha had quickly activated the seal with ease, causing his whole body to be enveloped in a purple chakra. "Good, now on to step 2" said seireitou-sensei. Second State "Good, now, to release the second state, you must "die" first" said seireitou-sensei. "wha... what.... die?!" said seireitou shocked. "Yes, but not really die but you must be put into a container for 3 days after taking this special drug" said seireitou-sensei as he tossed him a glass vial with a black drink in it. "You want me to...?" asked Seireitou. "Yes, you must drink it and then be put into this container for 3 days" said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou uchiha drank it and then went into a crazy state of mind which then seireitou-sensei threw him into a container and summoned 3 other clones witch then used Sealing Jutsu: 4 Shadow Flame Seals to seal the container. 3 Days Later 3 days passed and seireitou-sensei lifted the seal which seireitou uchiha walked out of, laughing and covered in black skin with 2 large wings coming out of him. "Exellent, you have acheived the Second State, how do you feel?" asked seireitou-sensei. "Strong!" said seireitou uchiha with a evil laugh. Forbidden Third State "Now, its time to learn about the third state, well, to start, the first two releases grant you power from forcing more and more chakra out of you through training to make you stronger right?" said seireitou-sensei. "Yeah, but where are you going with this?" asked seireitou uchiha. "Well, in this third release, you pull out chakra from the person who gave you the mark, which is Kaci Wells, right?" said seireitou-sensei. "How did you...?" said seireitou uchiha as seireitou-sensei said, "I knew her from my training days in Otogakure, but more importantly, she basicly signed a contract with you when you recieved the curse mark, meaning that techniqueally, her power is now your power, but first, we need to train to unleash and control that power" said seireitou-sensei. They trained continuaslly for 2 months, seireitou kicking him to stay awake, and then.... he finally mastered the Third State. Training with Sharingan "Now that we covered the mark, next is using the sharingan in battle correctly" said seireitou-sensei. "First, ill explain it, the sharingan can read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, learn how the skill is done and then copy it to be used later. By using this to your advantage, you can copy other jutsus without the struggle others go through, but many secrets revovle around the sharingan and i know you obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan, so you and i will work on that too". The two trained togethor and seireitou uchiha learned to look inside people's souls and minds using sharingan, as well as learning to fully utilize his Mangekyou sharingan technqiues. Mangekyou Sharingan Training During his training with Mnagekyou, he mastered using Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi, and even Susano'o after that, however 2 other abilites were drawn out during training, Elemental Control and Spirit Illusion: Binding Darkness, which he mastered to fully control of his own accord. The Training gets Serious "Uchiha, ill tell you now, the training only gets harder from here on" said seireitou-sensei. "Bring it on, ill handle anything you throw at me!" said seireitou uchiha, smiling. "Well, we are reaching the Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu phase of our training.... but first". The Curse Seal of KyuubiTaishou seireitou as he used Curse Seal Jutsu! and placed a scarlet-red seal in the opposete side of the other curse mark. "this is a gift, its called the Curse Seal of KyuubiTaishou, by using this seal, you can tap into my KyuubiTaishou's unlimited chakra for you to use, which will give your normal chakra a orange-red color when you use it, but will be really ahrd but if you can.... will increase your base chakra by 1000-fold and will make you stronger and faster, an will help in using more jutsus per fight. The two spent 2 months perfecting his KyuubiTaishou Mark and shifted his chakra color to an intense orange-red. Ninjutsu Training Elemental Chakra "Now, before i teach you about Chidori, i have to teach you about Elemental Manipulation. You are uchiha, meaning you have an affinity for fire, but, you can sometimes have two affinities, escepially in clans". The two focused on seireitou uchiha's elementals only to dicover he has 3, not 2: Fire, Lightning, and Wind. "Well, weird, you seem to have 3, thats unusual but nayway, you have an afinity to master Chidori now." said seireitou-sensei. Nature Manipulation He worked with seireitou-sensei for 1 month and mastered shape and nature manipulation for his 3 elements. "Next, i have a small list of jutsus that you will need to learn before teh final step of crafting your own technique" said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou-sensei taught Seireitou Uchiha the Basic Chidori, Chidori Nagashi, Chidori Raimei, Kirin, and after another week, the Raijū, but not perfected all in the full diration of 2 months. He was also taught Chisengan for another week. Seireitou's Own Technqiue "Now, by using the fundimentals of Rasengan's shape, we'll work on making your very own jutsu combining together your 3 elements" said seireitou-sensei. They worked for 2 weeks adding elemental chakra to the shape manipulation, many accidents and failures but.... finally, after 1 month, his new technique is born. The Kazehorai was a rasengan that had 3 layers: a top layer of wind chakra spinning to the right to break through defense with cutting ability, the middle layer of fire chakra spinning to the left shreding and buring the cut area and then, a deep core of lightning that spins like a normal rasengan with lightning which then finishes the opponent by crumling them to ashes. Genjutsu Training "Its time to begin your genjutsu training, which will help you in fights" said seireitou-sensei. Over the next month, Seireitou uchiha continued to learn new ways to detect and dispel illusions and learned new genjutsu, ones that are more torturous. He practiced them on seireitou-sensei's shadow clones which helped him greatly in mastering not only powerful, unbreakable genjutsu but helped him track people's movements and if they are shadow clones without his sharingan. Taijutsu Training "For another month, you and i will work on Taijutsu, and will spare for that whole month non-stop to perfect 3 things: Speed, Power, and Movement" said seireitou-sensei. They spared using only Taijutsu for a month straight without a break which increased his overall stamina, and physical energy, as well as greatly increasing on Speed, Power, and Movement. He also picked up on a special speed movement seireitou-sensei taught him called Shunpo (Flash Step). The Journey to the Kitsune Realm "Good, we have worked on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, sharingan, curse marks and kyuubi chakra seals, now, we will take a little trip to my home" said seireitou-sensei and instanly they were teleported to the Kitsune Realm. "Listen up, in this world, one day equals 100 years and we will work here for one week, but you will not age, so rest assured, you will stay the same age. We will train in the Fox Arts and you will make a summoning contract with the Foxes" said seireitou-sensei as seireitou uchiha smiled. Kitjutsu Training During the first 50 fox years, seireitou uchiha worked on splitting his normal chakra from his kitsune chakra and mastered Fox Mode on a intermidete level. They worked on Kitjutsus and seireitou uchiha mastered kitjutsus like Kitjutsu: Fox Portal and Kitjutsu: Fire Realm, etc... Seireitou's Own Personal Kitjutsus "By using what you've learned about Fox Arts, you will make your own jutsus using your new powers" said seireitou-sensei. He worked for 300 fox years and made his own specialized Kitjutsus. A Pact with the Foxes Seireitou-sensei pulled out a large scroll with several names in it. "Sign your name in blood here and you will be able to summon Foxes to aid you in battle" he said. Seireitou Uchiha signed his name and spent 100 fox years practicing the summonings. Rejection of Fate "Now, get ready, im going to teach you something that is known as the ultimate power that a Kitsune can use, the rejection of fate, which is a power that lets you literally reject or deny something that has happened, such as an injury. Ive trained using it for over 1000000 god years so you wont be able to master it as well as me but you should at least be able to use it to the point of healing. Seireitou Uchiha worked on it for the remaining fox years left. They soon returned home to finish up their training togethor. Final Leg of Training His Own Weapon "Listen up, its time to get you a weapon of your own" said seireitou-sensei as the two traveled to Otogakure. "Really, what is it gonna be?" asked seireitou smiling. "I dont know yet, thats up to the blade" said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou Uchiha looked puzzled but kept going with seireitou-sensei. The two enter Otogakure and are greeted then go to a hidden room emenating a weird chakra from it. They enter and many blades are hanging around the room. "These are weapons ive collected from my travels, each have a special power and you can choose anyone for yourself but..... they must choose you inorder to weild them" said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou Uchiha walked around. testing each blade until..... he heard a voice calling out to him, a golden hilted blade glowing in magnificance. Seireitou grabbed the blade and he was whirled in enormus chakra. "Looks like you found the sword.... or it found you, that particular one is called RaijuuRokubi, one of the 9 Tailed Blades to be presise... now, we'll train you to master weilding that weapon" said seireitou-sensei. Bankai and Shukai They trained to master his sword's release states. He mastered using Bankai and summoning his very beast out of the blade, the Six Tailed Raijuu. After 2 months, he mastered the first level of Shukai. Second State of KyubiTaishou's Curse Mark "Now, remember when you learned to releas eyour kyuubi mark, well, like a normal curse mark, it has a level beyond it, but this one is alittle different, it also has sublevels during the second state where each gives you a demon fox cloak and a tail, meaning there is 9 sublevels, for each tail. However, instead of becoming more and more like kyuubi during the releasements, you will still have the kyuubi cloak, just another tail being added to it for every new level of the second release. During when the cloak is on you, your insicors also will grow, as well as your nails and eyes will look like kyuubi's. Understand?" said seireitou-sensei. "Got it!" said seireitou uchiha. The two trained for a good month and Seireitou was able to get up to 5 kyuubi cloak tails. The Solar Realm "Good, well, we have about 2 months before i said we would return to Yamagakure 2 so, we will train in a special room known as the Solar Realm, a place where all the corners of the universe all meet at one place, we will go there and ill teach you about Solar Mode, which will increase your powers drasticly, and i will teach you two of the Solar Art jutsus that i know, oh, one last thing, in that world, the gravity is 100x that of earth and a millenium there lasts a day here, our remaining time will be lasted there" said seireitou-sensei Solar Mode and Solar Arts Seireitou uchiha trained there for a time there of 10 millenium to master Solar Mode and mastered a solar art taught to him called Marishaten and Otohime. Final Excersise: Kumite "Now, this will be our final excerise, we have one month and 20 days in the human world so about 50 milleniums here and here is what we will do" said seireitou-sensei as he used Forbidden Jutsu: Infinite Shadow Paths of God to summon millions of bodies. "You will fight htem all continuessly for 50 milleniums in a kumite, a survival fight with several oppenents against one person" said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou uchiha fought these bodies non-stop for 50,000 years, and defeated a good handful of them. "Excelent job, kid" said seireitou-sensei as seireitou uchiha fainted. The End of the Training The two returned home and seireitou-sensei tosses him a new outfit. "Thats a new outfit to replace your damaged one, its exactly the same except... the back is a yin/yang symbol with a scarlet red sound symbol, which shows that your from my camp" said seireitou-sensei. Seireitou uchiha could only smile as he put it on. "Well, i guess, this is where we part" said seireitou-sensei as they arrived at Yamagakure 2. "Yeah, thank you master, for teaching me!" said seireitou uchiha. The two then went their separate ways. "daddy, mommy, im home!" said seireitou as he arrived at home. Itachi and Rin greeted him and hugged him. "You seem to be much older, and way more stonger!" said Itachi laughing. "Yeah, maybe even better then you dad!" said seireitou uchiha. "Dont get carried away, your old man still has fight in him" said Itachi laughing. Ryun and Luke also later came to greet him. Seireitou Hyuga had returned to his home and his wife, Tsunade. "How are you honey, did you train him well?" asked Tsunade. "Yeah, he might in the future, even give me and Ryun a run for our money" he said laughing. "One day Seireitou Uchiha, you and your generation will replace us and take up the mantle of protecting our world" seireitou thought and he laughed and Tsunade kissed him. "Whats so funny, dear?" asked Tsunade. "Haha, its nothin" said seireitou smiling and kissed Tsuande back. The End Category:Fanon Story